The present invention relates: to a semiconductor device and its manufacturing technology; and for example to a semiconductor device having a copper wire and a technology effectively applicable to the manufacturing technology of the semiconductor device.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-165115 (Patent Literature 1), described is a technology of attempting to improve the electromigration resistance of a copper wire formed by a damascene method. Concretely, a copper wire contains an additive to improve adhesiveness between the copper wire and an insulating layer and the profile of the additive has a gradient of a concentration reducing from the top face toward the inner part of the copper wire and the concentration is set so as to be highest at the top face of the copper wire.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10(1998)-247649 (Patent Literature 2), described is a technology of forming a columnar structure, which mainly includes a metal different from aluminum and traverses an aluminum wire in the longitudinal direction, in the aluminum wire in order to improve the electromigration resistance of the aluminum wire.